


The Offer

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [26]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly forces herself to make the right decision.





	The Offer

“I can’t do this.”   
  
Carly wanted to, could probably use the release, but it would take away something that meant more to her; things had failed with Shawn, her friendship with Jason was on life support, and she needed Patrick in her life.  
  
After losing Robin, he had become close to her and their daughters had a chance to interact. It felt normal.  
  
Patrick ran his thumb along his lips as though he were ashamed of his action, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”  
  
She took his hand in her own, “You never make me feel anything but safe.”


End file.
